The present invention relates to a hand stamp set comprising a stamp having a holder for a stamp pad, an ergonomically designed handle that can be applied in different directions, a downward open cover enclosing the holder and having a guiding sleeve extending into the handle and a stamp rack.
Stamps available in the market in many cases has a particular function permitting the pressure of the stamp pad against the bed to be regulated to increase the pressure when the saturation of stamp ink in the stamp pad decreases. Certain solutions show a specific adjustment device that changes the pressure of the stamp pad against the bed by turning a ring underneath the handle. These solutions result in more expensive manufacturing by need of more details and increasing assembling time. Besides an operator has to perform a specific measure by means of both hands to alter the pressure against the bed.
Other solutions like the one disclosed in the application SE 9100994-4 is self-adjusting as the holder of the stamp pad has a separate spring 16, flexible and axially attached to the shaft and thereby the handle. The solution requires many details and particularly the shaft has a complicated shape.
For most hand stamps a protective cover is provided that is put on when the stamp is not in use. When putting it on, it is necessary to use both hands to correctly fit the stamp in the cover and then the fingers may very well get in contact with the stamp pad and the stamp ink on it. Thus, accuracy to a certain extent must be maintained to fit the stamp correctly into the cover. In most cases the cover has a bottom area which is inconsiderably larger than that of the stamp and consequently small stamps easily overturn when unintentionally touched if they are unfixedly kept on a desk. To set this right, carousel-like devices are available in which the stamps can be hanged. Yet the stamps must have a cover, among other things to prevent them from drying up.
An object with the present invention is to achieve an improved hand stamp set that eliminates the above mentioned disadvantages of known designs and that is composed of fewer and simpler parts.
Another object is to achieve a hand stamp set comprising a stamp rack where the stamp can be fit in and removed by using only one hand and that any desired number of stamp racks, provided with an easily readable label or print on the user""s side can be connected.
These objects are achieved with a hand stamp set having the characteristics in claim 1 and the subsequent sub-claims.